It's Personal
by CloakedDragonWing3721
Summary: Tony Zucco, a Gotham crime boss, killed Mary and John Grayson while their seven year old son watched. When Dick Grayson became Robin, he put Tony Zucco in jail. He and Batman thought that that was all, but nearly six years later, he's back. EDIT: I'VE HAD AN AUTHOR'S NOTE IN THE PLACE OF CHAPTER 2 FOR SIX MONTHS, AND I'VE FIXED IT NOW! PLEASE READ!
1. Zucco's Return

Gotham City Prison  
1:43 am  
Police sirens wail as three police cars drive past an alley where a black limousine is parked. Inside the back seat of the limousine, a man in a suit, his face in shadow, speaks up. "Good job, boys. Let's go to the safe house. I've got a call to make."

Mount Justice  
8:51 am

Yellow light filled the secret base as the zeta tube transported someone. "B1, Robin"

The team turned as Robin walked up. Black Canary didn't turn from the computer as Robin joined them. "Hello, Robin. Batman is busy, so I will be giving your team it's next mission. You will be investigating the escape of a Gotham crime boss named-"

The zeta tube powered up once more, and Batman sprinted towards the team before the zeta tube had even finished announcing him. "Robin! Oh, thank goodness. I've been looking everywhere for you."

Robin was understandably shocked. "Why were you looking for me?" Batman calmed down. "Robin, Zucco escaped." Robin's expression seemed to freeze. Pain, fear, and grief flashed across his face, then it settled into a perfectly blank mask. In that moment, he looked exactly like Batman.

"Let's go." Black Canary was floored. "Wait! What do you think you're doing? The team is going after Zucco!" Batman whirled around. "No. Robin and I will handle this." Kid Flash crossed his arms. "Why can't we help?" Robin stepped into the zeta tube. "It's personal."

Robin and Batman were in the Batcave, pounding away at their respective keyboards, staring intently at the monitors. Robin hadn't said a word since they had arrived at the Batcave. Batman kept silent, understanding the pain Robin was going through.

A call came up on Batman's screen. Batman hesitated, but accepted it. Superman and Black Canary's faces appeared on the screen. "Batman, what's going on? You haven't acted like this since before Robin became your sidekick!"

Batman moved the window that held Superman and Black Canary to the side so he could multitask. "As Robin said, it's personal." Superman shook his head. "That's not good enough. Why?"

Batman leveled a glare. "It's not my place to tell you. And I highly doubt you'll get anything out of Robin."

A cry escaped Robin as a call came up on his screen. It was Tony Zucco. "H-how? W-what? I-I'm going to accept it." Batman gently placed a hand on Robin's shoulder. "You don't have to." Robin squared his shoulders. "Yes, I do."

Superman and Black Canary were watching silently from Batman's screen. They were afraid that if they spoke up, Batman would end the call.

When Robin tapped the screen, Tony Zucco's face appeared, looking smug. "Hello, Robin." Robin leveled a batglare at Tony Zucco. "What do you want, Zucco?"

Zucco grinned. "Why, Robin. I just want to chat. You know, something's been puzzling me. I wasn't the first arrest you ever made. However, there was something different. Normally you crack jokes, but when you were fighting me, you didn't."

"Then, I remembered your fighting style. It was very... acrobatic. And you talked in Romanian. You reminded me of a sweet little boy I met once, at a circus. I did some research, and my hunch was correct, Robin. Or should I say, Richard Grayson?"

Robin stumbled backwards. 'He knows, he knows, he knows,' his thoughts kept screaming. Zucco kept speaking. "I watched as you knelt in your family's blood. You mother, father, aunt, uncle, and cousin. You know, it was an accident. I only meant to scare Haley. It didn't occur to me that they would be stupid enough to perform without nets."

Robin flashed back to that night. •His father reached out to him as they fell. "Richard!"•

Zucco was still talking. "How does it feel to know that your family's deaths were an accident? That you're the last Flying Grayson?" Robin snapped out of his trance. He slammed his hands down and leaned in close to the screen. "I will find you. And when I do, you'll be sorry."

At his end, Zucco smirked as he severed the connection. "Yes, Robin. Come. You'll be flying right into my trap."

A/N: I have zilch info on Zucco's personality, so whatever. Anyway, three reviews and I post shoutouts! You know the deal! I am now a Young Justice fangirl too! Yeeeeaaaah... (crying because of the horrible timeskip and the cancellation) HOW COULD THEY!?


	2. Sorry!

A/N: Yeeeah… I did something REALLY stupid. For the past six or so months, there has been an author's note in place of this chapter, and I only realized today. I'm kicking myself, and I'll fix it now! So… PLEASE READ THIS!

A chime sounded from Robin's computer. Robin smiled grimly. "Got him." As Batman and Robin strode towards the Batmobile, Superman and Black Canary called after them. "Wait! Are you sure you don't want help?"

Robin scowled. "You heard that? Whatever. I don't want help. It's personal."

-

The information Robin had gathered from the call led him and Batman to a seemingly abandoned house. Robin did a scan, and confirmed that there were people inside. "This is the place. Let's move."

Batman and Robin each took a window on opposite sides of the house. On Batman's signal, they busted inside. As soon as they entered, the thugs inside ran out in two groups.

Over the comm link, Batman yelled, "Robin, take the east group! I'll take west!" Robin agreed, and took off after his group.

-

Batman was led on a rather difficult chase. It took him nearly an hour and a half to track down every member of the group. Once he finished up, he called the police and took off after the other group. Zucco hadn't been with the group that he had tracked down. Batman could only hope Robin was okay.

-

Robin was definitely not okay. The thugs had run into a warehouse, and he had followed. Unfortunately, as soon as he ran inside, the doors locked and gas sprayed in. The last thing Robin was aware of before he passed out was the sight of a few thugs in gas masks tying him up.

-

Batman followed the trail of destruction that Robin and the mobsters had left until he came to a warehouse. The doors were locked, so Batman used a bomb to blow it up. Batman reeled backwards from the smell of lingering chloroform, but he walked inside.

There was nothing there but Robin's utility belt. Batman knelt and picked up the belt. "Don't worry, Robin. I'll find you."

A/N: SORRY!


	3. It's Okay

The team was sitting in the living room, surprisingly quiet. They were all worried about Robin, the teammate that they all thought of as their little brother. Artemis seemed to be subconsciously compelled to sharpen her arrows until they were ridiculously sharp. Kid Flash was wearing a hole in the floor with his super-powered pacing. Superboy had his arm around M'gann and they were both staring off into space. Zatanna was muttering under her breath, cursing her stupid boyfriend (I'm a chalent shipper, though I do like BabsXDick a lot.) and Rocket was practicing using her powers. Aqualad was staring into space, worrying about his second in command.

Everyone jumped as the computer announced Batman's arrival. " _Batman 01._ "

Batman strode forward to the computer. "Computer, bring up information on Tony Zucco." Stats and photos appeared on the holographic display. The team cautiously approached Batman.

Zatanna was the first to speak. "Batman? Where's Robin?"

Batman took a deep breath and turned around. "Robin has been kidnapped by Tony Zucco. The team will be helping me rescue him."

Kid Flash and Zatanna, who were the only two who knew Robin's secret identity, gasped in horror. The rest of the team looked worried, and puzzled by KF and Zatanna's reaction. Aqualad stepped forward. "Batman, what is so special about Tony Zucco? Why is he so important?"

Batman turned back to the computer and brought up more pictures, these of Robin and his parents when they were at the circus. "Zucco is a Gotham crime boss. Just over four years ago, he tried to get Jack Haley, the owner of Haley's Circus, to pay him for 'protection'. Jack Haley refused to be blackmailed, so Zucco sabotaged the circus. The main act was the Flying Graysons, a family of acrobats. They were Rick, Anne, James, Mary, John, and Richard Grayson. Rick and Anne were married, and James was their son. John and Rick were brothers. Mary and John were married, and Richard is their son. Zucco sabotaged the trapeze wires, so when the entire family but Richard were on the trapezes, the wires broke and they fell to their deaths. Richard was the only survivor. I was in the audience, and I adopted Richard Grayson. He goes by Dick, and eventually he joined me as Robin and helped me put Zucco in prison."

The team members who hadn't know Robin's identity were saddened by what their friend had gone through. Superboy stepped backwards as he figured something out. "Wait, Robin's been kidnapped by the man who killed his family?"

Batman nodded gravely. "I can track him using a subdermal RFID that I put on him when he was ten." (Got that idea from Michael Vey. I think Batman got tired of Dick getting kidnapped, so he found a way to be able to track his kid no matter what.) "However, it will take a minute to triangulate his location. Suit up and go to the bio ship. I will be joining you on this mission."

-Commercial break about crowbars and birds *coughJasoncough*-

Robin woke up to the feeling of rough hemp ropes tying him to a chair. How original. A nasally voice intruded on his thoughts. "Wake up, circus freak! Boss wants to talk to you!"

Lifting his head, Robin saw a painfully thin man with a huge nose and a birthmark on his cheek standing in the doorway. He seemed to be in some sort of office… Maybe an old office building that was scheduled to be torn down. At least it wasn't a warehouse.

Then Robin looked past the wiry man and saw him. Zucco. The man was tall, had graying hair and one blue eye and one brown eye (using the description from The Batman) and was wearing a pinstripe suit. Zucco turned to his crony and said, "leave. I'll deal with the kid."

The man who had woken Robin nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. Zucco stepped closer to Robin. "Ya know, Robin, you've been a thorn in my side for too long. When you survived, well, my reputation didn't do so well. People talk. 'Said that if I couldn't kill one little brat, how was I supposed to be a Gotham crime boss. I was planning to kill you in that Juvenile Detention Center they stuck you in, but then Wayne adopted you. That mansion of his is like a fortress! Then, of course, you and Bats arrested me. So, I figure I'm due for a bit of revenge."

Robin gave Zucco a slightly disbelieving Batglare. "So, you ruined my life and apparently me surviving means your reputation was ruined? Is my entire family being dead not enough for you?"

Zucco shook his head. "No." He pulled a revolver out of his suit jacket and held it to Robin's head, Robin flinching away from the cold metal. "Any last words?"

Robin gave Zucco a look of cold hatred that would haunt the man's dreams for the rest of his life. "Yeah. Batman's going to kill you."

Zucco got over the look and smiled triumphantly. "Whatever kid. Say hello to your parents." As Zucco was about to pull the trigger, his arm was inexplicably thrust upwards by M'gann's telekinesis so the gun fired into the air instead of at Robin.

Then Zucco was tackled by the force known as Superboy. The rest of the team ran in, and the room devolved into chaos. Zucco's thugs came in to help their boss, who was screaming at them to shoot Robin. Batman flitted in, his shadow terrifying the crooks in the room and making a beeline for Robin. He cut Robin free with a batarang, and Robin immediately ran for Zucco.

Zucco was backing away from Superboy, firing bullets from his gun at the kryptonian that barely affected him. Robin ran at his from the side, tackling Zucco and sending them crashing out the window. As the plummeted down the five story drop, Robin grabbed a lamppost on the way down, treating it like a trapeze. He kept a grip on the back of Zucco's suit, and dropped them both to the ground safely, where Zucco promptly fainted.

The Young Justice team and Batman rushed out of the building to find Robin tying Zucco up, kicking him, then he collapsed to his knees and began sobbing. Batman walked up to Robin and picked him up, cradling the small acrobat in his arms.

The team quietly followed the Dynamic Duo into the bio ship and took their seats. Robin looked up and managed a small, watery smile once he and Batman were seated. "Thanks guys."

Aqualad nodded at Robin solemnly and said, "This may have been personal for you, but that just made it more important for us."

-Commercial break about cars!-

Bruce Wayne walked into Gotham Medical, a prominent hospital in Gotham. He walked straight to the woman at the desk. "I'm here to see Tony Zucco."

The lady nodded and sent for a doctor. The doctor showed up, an older man named Dr. Greene and showed Bruce to Tony Zucco's hospital room. "Mr. Wayne, Mr. Zucco has had mental problems before, and the shock of being arrested have him amnesia. He can't remember anything after he was arrested four years ago."

Bruce Wayne looked at the doctor, startled, then nodded and smiled. After all, if Zucco couldn't remember the past four years, he couldn't remember Robin's secret identity.

The Bats were safe.

A/N: DONE! It is DONE! I didn't like the end, but whatever. I finished! I had massive writer's block, sorry about that. Ah, that ending was so awkward. No! Bad DragonQueen3721! It's over! If I repost this chapter or start making a sequel, someone kick me. I don't like this story all that much, and it was difficult to write. No sequels! None! You want DaddyBats and kidnapped Dickybird, go read I'm Here to Save You. Kay? No sequel requests! Don't you dare tempt me! I'm working on my Teen Titans Together Universe. That's it! Ok, I'm done ranting. But seriously, this fic was annoying to write. Anyway, got three reviews, which means shoutouts! Sorry this chapter is so late again.

Anon: Are Klaw and Black Panther Marvel characters? I know Black Panther is. I didn't really get what you were commenting about, but thanks for reviewing!

GotNoName123: Thank you for saying this, it motivated me to write. Sorry it took SO RIDICULOUSLY LONG! I just hit massive writer's block and boom! No updates for two months! Whoopsies! However, I would like to remind you that I write for fun, and while I do appreciate your review to motivate me, other authors might not. Please be respectful and corteous, as no one on is obligated to write.

Emma: Why thank you! Got my phone back, then hit an awful patch of writer's block. Super sorry I took so long.

PLEASE READ THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT:

I got spammed by an anonymous reviewer who sent me a lot of BS (excuse my French) about how Batman is unrealistic, stupid, and is wrong. It really pissed me off, and it's long. Like, book length. In it, they praise corporation sharks like Lex Luthor and insult Batman, even though they're both CEOs of their respective companies, Batman is just a much better person. The other half of it is stuff that I simply can't understand. My point is- DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! If you hate Batman, good for you, don't go b****ing on some poor kid's fanfiction site! No one forces you to watch or read Batman and fanfiction! If it happens again, I'm going to report it. I don't know how to do that yet, but I'm sure there's a way to figure it out. Thank you for supporting the wonderful people who write on this site.


End file.
